leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unova Route 18
Route 18 (Japanese: Route 18) is a route in southeastern Unova, connected to and is the final numbered route of Unova in . Geography Route 18 is a mountain-like route littered with s, items, and wild Pokémon. The majority of the route, away from the coast, rests upon plateaus of varying heights. The player can reach the top of these plateaus via staircase. After traversing the fast currents, the sea calms and a small beach can be accessed. A series of cliffs stand on this island, the top reachable by several sets of steps. Atop the cliff is a house, some grassy patches and a few Trainers. Another beach, to the north of the island, can also be reached, as well as another to the west. By threading their way westwards through the currents on players can reach the north-eastern part of the island. Here there is another beach and the route's only patch of . In the house, there are two Treasure Hunters. In Black and White, a in the house will give the player a . The female in the same house will heal the player's Pokémon. A shady man will buy Rare Bones from the player for 10000. In Black and White, after defeating Ghetsis, Rood of the Seven Sages can be found and arrested here. In Black 2 and White 2, Crasher Wake is found here. In these games, a Hidden Grotto is also located near the stairs on the west side of the route. Items )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} Sam (requires ) (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Sam (requires )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Hillary (reappears occasionally) (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Hillary (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Hillary|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} }} Zachary (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Vincent (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} Wendy|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Hidden Grotto }} }} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|no|Surf|5-15|all=100%|type1=water|type2=ghost}} mod 2)=0||F}}|Jellicent|yes|yes|no|Rippling|5-20|all=5%|type1=water|type2=ghost}} |type1=Bug|type2=Fire}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|Surf|45-60|all=100%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} mod 2)=0||F}}|Jellicent|yes|yes|Rippling|50-60|all=5%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} }} |type1=Water}} |type1=Dragon|type2=Flying}} |type1=Water|type2=Rock}} |type1=Normal|type2=Flying}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White |1|547|Whimsicott|♂|35|None|36=ヒロフミ|37=Hirofumi}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Triple Battle|3|230|Kingdra|♀| |None|227|Skarmory|♀| |None|232|Donphan|♀| |None|36=ミズホ|37=Mizuho}} Requires |3|297|Hariyama|♂| |None|538|Throh|♂| |None|237|Hitmontop|♂| |None|36=レツジ|37=Retsuji}} |3|449|Hippopotas|♂| |None|558|Crustle|♂| |None|450|Hippowdon|♂| |None|36=アキヒコ|37=Akihiko}} Requires |1|248|Tyranitar|♂| |None|36=ジュンイチ|37=Junichi}} |1|373|Salamence|♀| |None|36=マヤ|37=Maya}} Rotation Battle|3|398|Staraptor|♂| |None|369|Relicanth|♂| |None|553|Krookodile|♂| |None|36=チェスター|37=Chester}} |3|062|Poliwrath|♀| |None|539|Sawk|♂| |None|308|Medicham|♀| |None|36=マツリ|37=Matsuri}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Unova Route 18 in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fire|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Common|ennum=12/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=011/076}} Trivia * Route 18 is one of only three numbered routes in the Pokémon world that is a dead end, the others being in Kanto and in Sinnoh. ** The other two routes are at least going somewhere, like a traditional route. Route 25 goes to Bill's house, and Route 224 goes to the white rock. However Unova's "Route 18" is basically just a single island. It is not known why this island was called a "route" rather than being given an actual name. ** Route 224 in Sinnoh is not a dead end if the player has Oak's Letter; if so, the route acts as a gateway to Seabreak Path. Route 018 Route 018 Route 018 Route 018 de:Route 18 (Einall) es:Ruta 18 (Teselia) fr:Route 18 (Unys) it:Percorso 18 (Unima) ja:18ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:１８号道路（合众）